The Villains of the Story
by Akari-chan
Summary: A little set of drabbles about the Chess no Koma. May contain angst, suggestiveness, yaoi, humor, fluff and Alviss.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction will contain 30 drabbles in total, 3 for chapter. Centered in the Chess. They may contain yaoi, mentions to sex, and general evilness. Be aware! Also, MÄR does not belong to me.

**-----**

This chapter will include a gen drabble, a yaoi drabble, and a cute drabble. Enjoy!

** -----  
**

**Drabble 1.  
The villain of the story**

Once upon a time, his pale skin wasn't so white. His hair wasn't a faded gray mixed with purple, leaving a dirty aspect, nor his gaze was so deep, and the fake smile, frozen permanently in his lips. But that was before the black tattoo started covering every bit of his exposed skin. Now it didn't mattered anymore, and even he couldn't remember how he was once. For him, he always was neither alive nor dead, the pale shades of a living man. He always was Phantom.

** -----**

**Drabble 2.  
Touch my Scars **

Alviss let his hand slid across the marks engraved in his skin with some hesitation. Every time the tattoo grew, he used to feel an unbearable pain, like a dead grip that wouldn't let him go and tore his body apart slowly, as if it enjoyed the suffering. But when himself touched it, he could remember Phantom's dark smile and cold hands teasing and playing with his skin, even if it had never happened.

He bit his lips and closed his blue eyes shut, with a small blush spreading across his face, allowing himself to touch lower.

Alviss gasped and looked behind, when a voice he knew that was no imagination purred in his ear.

"Let me finish what you began, Alviss-kun…"

** -----**

**Drabble 3.  
Kittens**

In the other side of the hall, two pairs of orbs, one red and one green, stared at the unmerciful eyes of the number one knight of the Chess no Koma.

While the owner of the red eyes blinked shyly while a pink blush started to spread across his cheeks, the one with the emerald green gave a yawn and rested his head in the chest of the other. Rolan, that was starting to look very embarrassed, hugged the small body and looked at the ground.

"May I keep him…?" He asked, with the blonde hair covering his face which, by that time, was entirely pink.

The knight Phantom gave a very concerned look to the kitten in Rolan's arms. He sighed.

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter, as you can see. Those were meant to be funny (but I failt at this). Angst will come later.  
Has: Questionable content, Mary Sue bashing, more questionable content. Have fun!

** -----**

**Drabble 4.  
Leather whip**

Candy walked merrily around the castle's dungeon with a paper block and a pen with red ink in her hands, singing a lovey-dovey kind of melody with a happy tune, that she unfortunately had to stop to mark something in the paper.

"Chains: check. Handcuffs: check. Gags: check. Blindfolds: check. Whip: che- HEY!" She looked around, slightly confused. The leather whip of Master Phantom wasn't in the place it usually stood. It wasn't in use since the last war, eight years before, where they had to torture some of the captured men, and it should be in the dungeon's inventory now. Plus, a gag and a blindfold were missing, but since there were many, that counted not as a problem.

"Where's Master Phantom whip?" She asked to Rolan, the boy that was doing the checking with her. The blonde replied to the woman with an unusual cold and dry tone:

"Phantom-sama and Alviss-kun may be using it in the next room."

For a woman in dominatrix clothing that could be find in any cheap sex store, she looked very scandalized.

** -----**

**Drabble 5.  
The sound of a fan**

Nobody knew how in the heaven's name the girl had appeared there. Phantom was sure he had clearly explained to the security guards that none outside of the Chess should pass the front gate -well, he sure could use a little bit of torture later to redeem their failure. Now, he had a bigger problem to deal with.

"Butbutbutbut Phantom-chan! I'm sure my Al-chan is here! Please, let him go, you meanie, he's totally mine! Are you jealous? I'm sorry, but my heart will always belong to him…" The girl whined, acting some sort of way she found cute.

'Annoying as hell.' Phantom thought, calling out for his right hand man.

Peta gave the knight an unhappy look that screamed 'I don't want to get my hands dirty because of THIS', but Phantom called his name again.

"Peta. I'm ordering you."

He didn't have an option there.

"Garnet Claw"

And there was only a puddle of flesh straps covered in blood left in the ground. Peta groaned when Phantom made he clean all the mess. When the long haired man was gone and the girl's screams couldn't be heard anymore, a thin, scared voice asked from the corners:

"Is she gone?"

"Your girlfriend?" Phantom asked with a dry tone.

"Don't even think about it. Please." Alviss shuddered, trying to hide again.

"Ah." Phantom understood it all. "Mary Sue."

** -----**

**Drabble 6.  
Bag of Gold**

It was the mensal Luberia Guild meeting, and things were going as heated as planned. While some thieves were in a throwing darts contest, others amused themselves in the drinking contest until they would fall in the ground, snoring with a little red blush on their drunken faces.

But of course, the most popular activity was the betting game.

"Two pieces of gold in that dirty blond girl!"

"It's a guy, man, a guy!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. And I'm betting in our boss."

"WHAT?!" Screamed all the men in the place in unison, while the other shrug ungraciously.

"Dudes. I swear I saw him looking at his way."

"No freaking way!"

"I can't take it! And that's why I'm putting the only single piece of money left to me on the pink haired witch."

"They don't even talk!"

"She has boobies, man. Boobies. Unlike that Rolan… Thing."

"But I'm pretty sure he's…"

"Oh shut the hell up! I'm betting on the witch! Alviss is going to end with her, you'll see! I'm sure they will be the couple that will end together, ok? Not that knight, not our boss. Alviss is going to choose the boobies."

"Watch your mouth! Don't you dare to insult Dorothy-sama!"

They keep arguing until, of course, a shadow emerged from the front door.

Everybody tensed, some of the men holding their weapon ÄRMs close to them.

Phantom smiled cruelly.

"No. Keep your weapons down. Today I'm only here for a little fun…"

And approaching to the table, he dropped a bag full of gold in front of everybody's surprised faces.

"I'm betting on myself."

** -----**


End file.
